Miraculous Passengers
by mamamvs
Summary: On a routine journey through space to a new home, two passengers, sleeping in suspended animation, are awakened 90 years too early when their ship malfunctions. As Adrien and Marinette face living the rest of their lives on board, with every luxury they could ever ask for, they begin to fall for each other. Crossover of Miraculous and Passengers. Co-writen with Static Retreat
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Time of Arrival: Year 2138**_

Current year: 2048. The starship, Miraculous, was on its 120 year journey. Destination: The Colony world of Noir. Crew members: 300. Passengers: 5,000

The large ship glided gently through the inky, dark galaxy. The reactor hummed softly, the steering set to autopilot ignition. The stars glinted off the shiny metal exterior of the spaceship, washing the surface in a silver hue. The reactor core burned brightly amidst the dark space, sparking into the black void.

A hurtling meteor came flinging out of the vast emptiness, slamming itself against the transparent force field surrounding the ship. The ship didn't falter as it continued on, before three more smaller asteroids crash against the force field with similar effects.

A map inside the command ring lit up to reveal their path ahead, only to show a multitude of small dots clouding the screen. The ship continued it's voyage, diverting the power to the main shield.

Meteorites began to strike the force field, each impact sending ripples of energy throughout the shield. The asteroid field engulfed the ship with heavier meteors, each one larger than the last.

A quiet beeping sound began to fill the interior of the command ring, the map signaled the event of a collision alert. There sensors went unheeded by the crew, as they were asleep in the hibernation pods.

As the giant meteorite sailed towards the space ship, it began to flake away against the unstable force field. An orange and red wave of fire exploded across the surface of the force field. The glass windows of the ship began to shiver unexpectedly as the lights flickered off momentarily before slowly turning back on. Chunks of asteroid cascaded across the force field as the ship continued onwards.

Back in the bridge of the ship, the monitor of the ship triggered several bright red alerts, each one displaying various parts of the vessel. Utilizing the energy of the fusion core, the ship began to repair itself, solving each issue effortlessly expect for one. The last alert blinked continuously, unrepaired.

* * *

The chamber emitted a soft glow from the hanging lights, covering the large bay in a hazy glow. Rows upon rows of hibernation pods were circled around each other in clumps of six. Each pod was designed with advanced technological features, each machine housing a living passenger.

A single light in the chamber began to blink out, a whirring sound emitting from a singular pod. The pod's glass began to glow with a faint yellow light, fog filtering through the capsule until a figure was revealed.

The pod system began to activate, numbers dancing across the screen on the glass as the machine began to churn. On the side of the pod, a blue monitor revealed his status: _Adrien Agreste. Paris, France. Engineer._

A heart monitor below his name showed his vital signs- negative. A mechanical arm opened up from inside the capsule and began to inject several shots into the man's bicep. Blue lasers appeared on his chest and delivered two shocks to his heart. His chest lifted off the padding before slamming back down as his heart was brought back into play with it's normal rhythm. The monitor raced as his heart rate returned.

The man released a gasp of air, his heart beat steadying as the pod began to open. As the capsule unlatched, the man was lifted into an inclined position. A large screen rose before the man, flickering to life as a woman appeared on the display monitor.

"Good morning, Mr. Agreste. How are you feeling?" the woman said.

"Wait. What?" Adrien said confused.

"It's perfectly normal to feel confused. You just spent 120 years in suspended animation." She continued on, while Adrien's breath began to quicken rapidly. His fingers reached out, finding the sides of his capsule and grabbing on tightly until his knuckles whitened.

"What…?" Adrien blinked.

"It's okay, Mr. Agreste-"

"It's Adrien."

"Adrien, just breathe. Everything is okay." She assured.

"Where am I…?" Adrien whispered, his brain still attempting to process where he was.

"You're a passenger on the starship Miraculous. The Hawkmoth Company's premier interstellar starliner", She paused then continued, "We've nearly completed the voyage from Earth to your new home. The colony world of Noir. A new world. A fresh start. Room to grow." She finished.

Adrien smiled delightfully, "Yeah."

A red scanner began to run down his body, checking for any damage.

"The Miraculous is on final approach. For the next four months, you'll enjoy space travel at its most luxurious. Food. Fun. Friends."

"My friends," Adrien said, still sleepy but with a hint of excitement.

"That's right, sir. The ID band on your wrist is your key to the wonders of the Miraculous", The machine ringed, alerting that the preparations were complete. "You're in perfect health, Adrien. Let's get you to your cabin, where you can get some rest."

Adrien was on his feet and clothed in a robe as he began to leave the chamber. He turned down a dark hallway that illuminated as he entered. Small robots darted away into a hatch on the side of the wall. Adrien winced and began to massage his temples, the light burning his eyes.

"You may be experiencing post-hibernation sickness," the woman's voice rang through the halls. "Your door will illuminate for you."

Adrien looked down a white hallway lined with doors. A single one lit up with a blue color, the number reading **268**. He walked up to the door, reaching out his arm as his ID band was scanned. The door slid open easily, and he slowly walked inside.

"Welcome to your cabin, your home until we make landfall. Over the next four months, you'll prepare for your new life on NoirI, meet your fellow passengers, take skill-building classes, and learn about colonial living."

As the hologram spoke, Adrien looked around his room. It was small, with a bland bed on one side several cabinets adorned the wall, and a bench was seated against the far wall.

"You've been assigned to learning group 38 for passengers with engineering and technical trade skills. Please scan your ID to confirm luggage delivery."

Adrien stared at the hologram blankly. In the side of the room, a luggage department clicked open.

"Adrien. Please scan your ID to confirm luggage delivery."

He blinked a few more times before finally reaching out his arm and allowing the hologram to scan his ID. A faucet inside the wall began to pour a bright pink liquid into a plastic cup.

"To help you recover from hibernation, be sure to drink plenty of fluids. Enjoy the rest of your voyage on the Miraculous, a Hawkmoth Company Starship."

Adrien stumbled over to the faucet and fumbled to grab the drink, bringing it to his dry lips and gulping down the liquid. He leaned against the wall for support, his legs still trembling from the misuse.

The shower water was warm and poured down his back. He placed one hand on the wall of the shower, his head hanging limply as he finally allowed his stiff muscles to relax.

"Good morning, dudes. It's a beautiful morning here on the Starship Miraculous. Let me play you one of my favorites jams back on Earth."

Adrien rushed into the bathroom, glancing at himself in the mirror. His lucious, blonde locks were combed back neatly and his green eyes firey with anticipation to meet the others. He was wearing a stark white jacket over a black t-shirt with green stripes running across it horizontally. He gave himself a nod before running out. Not even a second passed before he ducked back into the room.

"No," He began to take it off, slinging it over his shoulder and striking a pose. "That's stupid," he begins to take it off before changing his mind and quickly shrugging it back on. "Just own it. Own it, Adrien. You got a cool jacket."

Adrien exits his room and heads down a hallway, a door opening at the end. He slips inside, looking around the dimly lit room. Benches were lined up facing a hologram standing at the front of the room. Cheesy music began to play through the speakers as he looked around the empty room awkwardly before taking a seat in one of the empty seats.

"Hello, passengers. Will you all please take a seat. Welcome, learning group 38. Your introduction to an akumatized life. Earth is a prosperous planet, the cradle of civilization. But for many, it's also overpopulated, overpriced, overrated."

Adrien frowns as he hesitantly begins to raise his hand, before lifting his right arm like he was in school.

"I'm sorry, I think I may be in the wrong…" He started.

"Hold all questions till the end, please."

"Sorry."

"The akaumas offer an alternative, a better way of life."

"Where are all the other…" Adrien mumbled.

"And there's no colony more beautiful than Noir, the jewel of the occupied world."

"I'm sorry. Where is everybody?" He asked.

"We are all on the Starship Miraculous. There are 5,000 passengers and 300 crew members."

"So why am I alone?"

"We are all in this together," Her voice echoed throughout the vacant room. Adrien felt something drop in his stomach. His blood went cold as he looked back and forth at the empty seats. This wasn't right. Adrien stood in a rush, suddenly running out of the room. No, no, no…

Adrien was sprinting down the halls, his shoes slapping against the floors as he began to cry out.

"Hello?! Anybody here?" His heart began to beat wildly in his chest. "Hello?"

He found a window along the wall and grabbed the sil, looking out. Outer space loomed back. Nothing but darkness. He pushed himself away from the window and continued to run down the hall. He spotted an elevator at the end of the hallway, his forehead gleaming with sweat as he began to push the button rapidly.

The doors slowly opened as Adrien paced in front of it before entering. A robotic voice filled the speakers as the door shut, "Please buckle up and secure any loose items."

Adrien sat on the bench, staring at the floor of the elevator as his mind tried to come up with a logical explanation.

"This elevator will experience a momentary lapse in gravity."

Adrien blinked as suddenly he was lifted from the bench, the seat belts around him flailing upwards as he began to float towards the ceiling of the elevator. His hand reached out and gripped the edge of the bench to anchor himself to the wall.

The elevator shot upwards at incredible speed, his legs kicking out at the lack of gravity. It stopped nearly as suddenly as it had started, his body hitting the bottom of the elevator before he regained his composure and stood. He would have enjoyed himself had he not been so worried about the status of his fellow passengers. The elevator doors calmly opened.

"Grand concourse."

Adrien felt his jaw drop as he stepped out of the elevator. The large atrium before him began to light up as he walked in. He felt uncertainty bubble in his chest as he looked around. Several floors could be seen stretching towards the high ceiling. It was eerily still and silent. Almost as if he had been inside a mall after closing.

Water gushed out of a fountain, making him jump in surprise.

"Hello. Welcome to the grand concourse aboard the Miraculous. Can I help you?" A machine broke the silence with a soft tone. Large blue lights lit up the 3-D monitor screen. Adrien raced towards the machine, desperate for someone to contact. His eyebrows were creased in concern and eyes widened.

"I need to talk to a human being."

"What kind? Personal trainer? Travel planner? Therapist?" The machine questioned.

"I-I don't know… Somebody in charge." He said in a strained voice.

"The ship's steward handles passenger affairs. It's on level three of the grand concourse."

Adrien glances at the third floor before looking back at the robot, stressed, "Thank you."

"Happy to help."

He ran up the stairs to the third floor, adrenaline moving him quickly. His eyes continued to search the ship for any signs of life. There were none. The door opened as he burst inside, his mouth pursing as he was ready to speak. He stumbled to a stop as the lights came on, revealing the empty desk. His heart sunk in his chest.

"Not good."

Adrien bolted back downstairs, out of breath as he approached the machine.

"Hello." the robot greeted him.

"Who's flying the ship?" He panted.

"The flight crew, the captain, the pilot, the chief navigator…" The robot droned.

"Captain. I want to speak to the captain."

"The captain rarely handles passenger queries…"

"It's an emergency! Please." His voice was tight with desperation.

"The captain is usually found on the bridge, in the command ring."

Adrien makes his way to the bridge, finding a long hallway with several doors. He found one that was large and circular, jogging up to it and using his ID band on the scanner. The door rolled back to reveal a steel covering blocking his path.

"Bridge access requires special authorization."

Adrien knit his brows and scanned his ID violently.

"Bridge access requires special authorization."

Adrien peers through the rectangular window on the door. The bridge was dark inside, several monitors glowing softly in the room. Two hibernation pods were close to the door, both turned on and further in the back. There was no sign of movement or human life. Just the whirring of machines.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Adrien stepped back, feeling himself begin to hyperventilate as his lungs worked overtime. He looked around the hall, as if there was help to be found. But there was nothing.

Adrien found himself entering a spacious corridor featuring a large window out into space.

"Welcome to the Observatory. What can I show you?"

"We are supposed to land soon," he chuckles nervously. "I'm… I'm the only one awake."

"I don't understand. What can I show you?"

"Show me Noir."

"Noir is the fourth planet in the Bhakti system."

A 3-D map of space appeared before him, showing planet Noir in front of him.

"Right…and where are we?"

The scene shifts as it shows a yellow line connecting the Earth to Noir.

"We are transit from Earth to Noir. We will arrive in approximately 90 years." The voice finished as the echo died down in the room.

"What…" Adrien's eyes followed the yellow line, seeing the ship not the far away from the Earth.

"We will land at Noir in 90 years, 3 weeks, and 1 day." It repeated once more.

"No… wait, how long ago did we leave Earth?"

"Approximately 30 years ago."

Adrien sucked in a breath of air, almost like he was choking as he came closer to the image of the map. He stared at the small ship moving slowly along the line. He felt his heart begin to stutter while his mind tried to understand what he couldn't bare to admit. Shock began to rise in his chest.

"I woke up too soon…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Forgetting the Situation**_

Adrien was tripping over himself as he ran towards the familiar robot in the Concourse.

"Hello!" It greeted him in the robotic, friendly voice.

Adrien was unable to control his frenzied breathing, "How do I send a message to Earth?"

"Interstellar messages are sent by laser array. This is an expensive service." The robot explained.

Adrien turned and began to briskly walk away, "Bite me."

"Happy to help!" The machine called after him.

Adrien entered an office and sat himself at a desk. The monitor instantly lit up as he scans his ID over the desk top.

"Planet and connection?" The robot asks him.

"Earth. The Hawkmoth company." He replies quickly.

"There are 30,826 contacts listed under Hawkmoth company."

"I'm immigrating to Noir, and I have an emergency." He said breathlessly.

"I have a customer helpline."

"Sounds about right." Adrien leaned forward, unable to sit down from his frayed nerves.

A red 'recording' button lit up on the desk, "Begin message."

Adrien blew out a breath as he sat himself down, "Hi… I'm Adrien Agreste, I'm a passenger on the Miraculous. I uhh," he let out a nervous chuckle. "I think something went wrong with my hibernation pod. I woke up too soon. And I mean, way too soon. Nobody else is awake, and… I don't know how to get back to sleep. There are still 90 years left to go… at this rate I…I'm just trying to fix this… that's all. Thank you."

Adrien finished and pressed the green button, receiving a "message sent" notification.

"Outstanding." Adrien said dully.

"Message will arrive in nineteen years." The voice said to him.

"Wait what?"

"Earliest reply… 55 years."

Adrien stared at the desk, repeating the robot in utter shock and dismay, "55 years…"

"We apologize for the delay. That will be 6,012 dollars."

Adrien entered the Concourse, his footsteps echoing loudly in the barren room. As he walked, he paused at the sound of soft jazz music coming from a bright room. He glanced as he walked by, spotting a bartender. He stumbled and did a double-take. The man was standing there, calmly washing a glass with a rag, not noticing him yet.

Adrien bolted into the bar, coming to a stop inside the lavishly decorated room.

"Oh hey, what's up?" The man said calmly once seeing Adrien.

"Man! Is it good to see another face! I thought I was the only one awake."

"Who wants to sleep? That's a waste of time for me to sell my cheese!" The man blurted out.

"We're in trouble we are not supposed to be here."

"Weeeeell, I won't tell if you don't."

"Huh?"

"Our little secret." The man sets down the glass and places both hands on the bartop."Now what do you want?"

"What…?"

"You look like a whiskey man. Am I right?"

"Uhh… Sure? Okay."

The man doesn't turn as he begins to whizz towards the bottle cabinet. Adrien runs forward in alarm as he presses himself against the counter and leans over it. The man's bottom legs were completely gone, instead replaced by a metal bearing that he was able to wheel around on. The man grabs a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and wheels himself back to the counter with a loud humming sound.

"Oh you're a robot."

"Uhh I'm an android. Thank you very much." He takes a glass and gently pours the whiskey. "Plagg is the name I'll have you know."

"Adrien." He takes the glass from the bartender and brings it to his lips.

"I am kind of pleased to meet you. You're kinda rude. I like it."

The android whirred himself back to the shelf, reaching the bottle out to the cabinet. The bottle flew out of his hands and attached itself into the cabinet magnetically.

"How much do you know about this ship?" Adrien asked suddenly.

Plagg came back to the countertop. "I don't know," he nodded his head to the side, "I know somethings."

"What do I do if my hibernation pod malfunctions?"

"Weeell, they are fail-safe sooo, that can't happen."

"Well, I woke up early." Adrien said sternly.

"Now, that can't happen."

"How long until we get to Noir?"

"About 90 years… I dunno, could be wrong." Plagg began to use the dish rag on the glass, cleaning it.

"And when are all the passengers supposed to wake up?"

"Last four months, which is too early for me."

"How is it that I'm sitting here with you… With 90 years to go?"

Plagg paused, unmoving for a moment before his head twitched with a robotic chirp.

"It is not good for you to be here right now."

"Well, I am." Adrien took his drink and took a long drink of the bitter-tasting liquid that burned his throat.

The lights shot open in Adrien's room, causing him to sit up and blearily wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning. It's a beautiful day here on the Miraculous. So wake up, sunshine." A male voice was heard.

Adrien sighed as he got dressed and meandered down to the cafeteria. The room was black until he walked in, the lights turning on with a soft, mechanical buzz.

He approached the large machine in the center, featuring a wide variety of food options. The monitor came to life, a scanner popping up. He showed his ID bracelet to the machine.

"Please make a selection."

A grid full of different kinds of coffee appeared on the screen. He tiredly tapped the first option on the menu.

"Sorry. The Mocha Cappuccino Extreme is reserved for gold-class passengers." The machine said kindly.

Adrien scowled and pressed the button again. "Sorry. The Mocha Cappuccino Extreme is reserved for…"

"I want the Mocha Cappuccino Extreme. Bill my room, please." Adrien said, annoyed.

"Food can be purchased in the ship's…"

Adrien sighed and pressed the next option on the list.

"Sorry. The French Roast…"

He selected the next one. "Sorry. The Pumpkin Spice…Sorry. Vanilla Chai…" Adrien began to randomly press buttons repeatedly. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."  
He began to angrily jab at the screen until a happy chime sounded from the machine.

"Large coffee." The machine compartment opened up to reveal a steaming cup of coffee.

"Cream and sug-"

"Enjoy your coffee." The machine cut him off.

Adrien rose his brows sarcastically, "Oh, _really_?"

He left the cafeteria and found a desk to sit at, sipping his coffee as he monitored the screen. A strange, green blip appeared on the glass surface. He stood as it drew his attention. It was his pod. He knew what he had to do.

Adrien approached a cabinet and opened it, several manuals lined up neatly inside. He pulled one out that read 'Medical Auto-Doc'. He put it back and took out another one. Hibernation Pod. Bingo.

Adrien took the book down to the storage garage, finding a small motorized vehicle. He slid inside and started the engine with his ID band. The vehicle roared to life and Adrien drove it down the huge chamber towards the tool crib.. The lights lit up as went, his motorized tires far too loud for the quiet ship.

He stopped it outside a specific door, hopping out of the vehicle and swiping his ID to access the content. He was a mechanic back on Earth and was given special permission to access the machinery. The door opened with a hiss, and he entered the room. He grabbed the toolbox inside and took it back to his vehicle.

Adrien made his way back into pod chamber, setting down his box and kneeling before his pod. He flipped open the manual book. His pod was still open, like a cracked open shell. He snapped open the box and opened the power grid. He made quick work of the wiring, his mechanical skills relevant as his fingers worked. The machine sputtered back to life, igniting hope in his chest like an explosion. He leapt to his feet as the monitors came back to life. Without wasting time, he leaps into the pod, excitement overtaking him. He was going to go back to sleep! He saved himself!

He lay back down in the pod, smiling and closing his eyes while adjusting himself. The lid closed over him as it hummed around him. He waited in tense silence, eager for the machine to put him to sleep. Nothing happened. His eyes squinted open as he looked around worriedly. The machine was still.

He let out a sigh of defeat. He failed. Hands pressed against the glass, he began to lift the lid off. It didn't budge. The panic set in instantly as he began to push up against the lid of the pod, to no avail. He groaned in effort as he tried manually opening it with his hands. The lid was clamped shut. He panted in fear and anxiety. He couldn't get out.

He pounded on it with all the strength he could muster, the lid finally giving in as it slid open. Adrien sat up in a rush, gasping for breath and his heart hammering from the claustrophobic experience.

Nothing was working. Adrien found himself back at the command ring, his tool box dropping to the floor and creating a resounding echo through the hallway. He had to get in the control room. He had to wake up the crew and figure a way out of this mess.

He pressed his hands against the door and pressed his face against the glass, gazing inside. It was still dark inside the room, nothing had changed. Adrien moved himself to the toolcrib, aggressively grabbing a screw gun and moving towards the lock mechanism on the side of the door. He bent down and activated the gun, a low whirring sound filling the corridor. It reminded him of a dentist drill, from back on Earth. The mechanism wasn't even denting. The material must've been stronger than he had thought. Adrien returned the screw gun to the cart and grabbed the heaviest thing he could find. A sledgehammer.

Adrien hauled the large tool up to the door, his energy brimming with anger and frustration. It wasn't fair. Why did his pod have to malfunction? Why was it him? His sledgehammer slammed against the metal door, creating a shockwave that knocked him back slightly. There wasn't even a dent. His fury surged as he tried again, the hammer collided with the door once more. He grunted as there wasn't even a mark. He swung again. And again. Nothing.

Sweating from the effort, Adrien dragged the sledgehammer back to the tool crib and dropped it in. His eyes settled on the torch cutter and welding helmet sitting near the bottom. Surely this metal couldn't stop fire. Adrien set up the torch cart and slid on his welding helmet, settling himself down before the circular door. Sweat was running down his back as he activated the trigger, pulling down his filter lens as flames spurt out of the nozzle. He focused as he put the flame up to the metal, allowing it to turn a cherry-red color. But it refused to melt.

"Damnit!" Adrien snarled, ripping off his helmet and throwing it aside. He twisted the oxygen tank off the torch cart and tossed it aside. His face was tinted red from irritation, he went back to the tool crib and grabbed a new oxygen tank and replaced the old one.

"Come on, this one has to work." He muttered, twisting on the tank and moving back to the door. He snatched his helmet and placed it on, igniting the flame once more.

Inside the command room, a monitor lit up with a red alert signal. It began to blink with a quite, alarming ringing noise. The alert showed a spot on the map labeled: critical error_29 elevator.

Adrien exited the elevator, wiping sweat off his brow. He was streaked with grime and burn marks across his clothes. He wanted to pass out in his bed.

A loud slamming noise began to commence behind him. Adrien turned around to see the elevator doors opening and closing with a shuddering thump. He stared at it, bewildered as the doors continued to open and shut with clanking noises. The robotic voice crackled over the speakers.

"P-Ple… Please se-se secure… Secure…"

Adrien watched as the elevator doors suddenly slid shut, the noises silencing instantly, as if nothing had ever happened.

"I'm screwed, Plagg. Completely and ridiculously screwed." Adrien's voice faltered.

"Well kid, you pretty much are. But every cloud has a silver lining, expect I've never seen one." Plagg replied to him.

"Guess I am gonna die of old age on this ship." Adrien said, bitterly.

"We all die. Even androids end up in the scrap heap." Plagg shrugged, his hands moving robotically as he cleaned the glass with his dish rag.

Adrien turned away chuckling, "I'm your _only_ customer. Why are you always polishing a glass?"

"Don't you ever get nervous when a bartender just stands there awkwardly? Because I'm sure it makes a lot of people nervous."

"So lay some bartender wisdom on me. I'm lost in space here."

"As a robotic bartender, I don't have any. I guess all i can say is that, stop thinking about the future and live in the now or whatever."

Adrien looked off into the distance, Plagg's words echoing through his mind. He rose a brow, "Live a little?"

"Sure, if that's how you want to take it kid." Plagged nodded in agreement.

 _Live a little…_ Adrien smirked slightly to himself as he stomped down the hallway. The floor was sparkling clean, with brown patterned walls. He seemed out of place, in his overalls and crowbar in his hands. He stopped outside a large, luxury suite and stuck the crowbar into the crack of the door. He hadn't had much luck with opening doors so far, but he hoped his luck would change.

* * *

Almost instantly, the door sprang open, revealing the gorgeous suite inside. He left the crowbar in the hall, sauntering inside. The lights flung on from his movement, showing the room before him. To his right, white stairs led up to a balcony where the king-sized bed sat. On his left was a glass table, with two vases stashed neatly in the center. Four chairs surrounded the table, an elegant touch decorated on their frames. Directly in front of him was a large, picture-frame window opening up to the void of space. Distant stars and galaxies filtered through the glass. Below the window, a circular tan rug was partially hidden under a white couch.

A small laugh escaped him. And before he could stop it, he began to laugh hysterically. Mimicking a little boy on christmas morning, he runs up the stairs and flopped onto the bed, continuing to release belts of laughter.

* * *

Adrien dribbled the ball, sweat dripping down his forehead as he eyed the basket with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Gathering his energy, he runs towards the basket, leaping up and throwing the ball through the hoop with a flawless dunk. He dropped down to the court, falling on his knees and giving a dramatic fist pump.

"YEAH!" He yelled. The holographic crowd cheered him on along the walls.

* * *

"Make that a double jumbo shrimp. Triple." Adrien said to the robotic waiter. The robot replied to him in Japanese saying, 'Thank you very much'. He was sitting at a round table inside of a spacious and empty restaurant. Holographic koi fish swam above his head, entrancing him as he rose his chopsticks and jabbed at the fish. It scurried away as he laughed to himself.

* * *

"Dance off." Adrien stepped onto a metal platform, walking up to the holographic dancer in front of him. The image began to dance, moving his arms repeatedly with rhythm before looking towards Adrien expectantly.

"Alright." Adrien grinned as he copied the dancer's moves.

The holographic dancer shook its head in disapproval.

"I did exactly what you just did! What do you mean- no?!" Adrien cried.

The dancer bopped its head to the music before leaping up and performing a twirl in the air. Adrien found himself smirking as he jumped up as well, twirling with ease and confidence.

* * *

Adrien fell into a cushioned, leather movie seat. He leaned back into the comfortable chair as a movie played on the large screen before him. He had the entire theater to himself. He felt like a celebrity. Maybe Plagg was right.

He found himself relax as a smile graced his face. Maybe… This wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Adrien trudged up to the food machine in the cafeteria. He blinked sleep from his eyes and extended his pointer finger into the large coffee button. He purposely avoided looking at the other options for "gold class" members. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as he took his warm coffee.

He tossed his head back and drank the liquid, spilling some onto his thick beard. He sighed and rubbed his chin, feeling the roughness of his facial hair scratch his hand.

* * *

"I need one more margarita." Adrien grumbled, running a hand through his unkempt, shaggy locks that fell into his tired, green eyes. He was slumped inside the Mexican restaurant, his beard longer and stinking of alcohol.

"You've had many, sir." The mexican robot argued.

"Oh pleeease, Hector. _Por favor_!" Adrien whined, as the waiter replied with a short, 'yes sir' before hovering away.

" _Gracias_." Adrien called after him, his voice flat.

* * *

Adrien stood in the empty basketball court. The ball was gripped between his hands. His face was expressionless as he gave a half-hearted throw. The ball sailed through the hoop with ease, the crowd cheering wildly.

Adrien watched, unmoving, as the basketball bounced a few times before rolling towards him. He gave a long sigh as he sent a kick at the ball, standing still and watching it roll away from him.

* * *

Adrien was slouched at a cafeteria table, lazily feeding himself spoonfuls of bland cereal. The cereal bits were falling onto his beard, crumbs sprinkled across his lap and onto the floor. His eyes were empty as he stared across the vacant room, slowly crunching on the tasteless food.

Something touched his foot. Adrien leapt up in complete surprise, milk flinging from his spoon as he tripped over himself at the contact. His heart was beating madly as he looked under the table, discovering the small, cleaning robots vacuuming up the crumbs he had left. He grit his teeth.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed at them, spit spraying from his mouth.

The robots began to scurry away in a single-file line. Adrien watched as they left, and suddenly his heart clenched. He didn't want to be alone.

"Come back. Hey." He called after them, gathering cereal in his hand and tossing it towards them. One of the robots turned to suck it up.

"Yeah, come back here little guy."

* * *

Adrien was lying onto his bed, the surface covered in plates with leftover crumbs. Wrinkled clothes were tangled in with the sheets, a bowl of cold soup sitting near his feet. He was emotionless. He held up his arm and let his hand fall forwards before flicking his wrist and allowing it to fall backwards. He watched it go back and forth with a stoney expression. He wanted someone to talk to. Plagg was nice to speak with, but he wasn't… Real. He didn't have human emotions. No empathy. He wondered what it felt like to touch another human. He was beginning to forget what a hug felt like. His heart throbbed in his chest.

* * *

Adrien found himself stripping himself of all clothing, wrapping his sheet barely around his front as he began to wander the halls. The floor was cold under his bare feet. He felt no shame as he walked, stark-naked. He marched onwards like a soldier at war. Realizing he had no real destination. Knowing he was destined for death. Knowing there was no escape from the hell he was in.

* * *

Adrien wandered into the chamber of pods. His hair was long and matted. He had grown himself a homeless beard, and didn't find the need to cut it. Who did he have to impress? A vodka bottle dangled from his fingertips as he swung it by his side. The chamber was large and full of hibernation pods. His eyes began to trace across these stranger's faces. His fellow passengers, locked into a status of blissful sleep. He took a violent swig of the vodka, allowing the liquid to course down his throat and burn in his stomach. He continued his drunken stupor, passing by several people he didn't know the names of. People who would get to wake up in ninety years without a care in the world. People who had a chance at living.

Adrien launched the bottle forwards with an angry shout, his hands shaking as he listened to the bottle roll across the ground and hit a capsule. His shoulders shuddered as he stared at the bottle. He sighed heavily and shook his head. He was losing his mind in here. Throwing temper tantrums wasn't going to solve anything. His eyes moved upwards, and he frowned as he spotted a door he hasn't seen before. The lettering read a number: 24.

He heads to the door, watching as it slides open effortlessly. Hesitantly, he waddles inside the room. His legs are weak and he finds himself falling forwards, grabbing the railing for support. _Damnnit_.

He followed the short hall towards a second door, gliding it open to reveal a more spacious room inside. He stumbles inside, looking around. Two sets of armour were standing up in seperate glass tubes on either end of the room. Each suit had an emulating light surrounding it, showcasing the metal detail on it. A large, barriered door was on the far end of the room. Adrien's curiosity spiked at this new discovery.

"Welcome, Adrien. Please avert your eyes to the screen for safety instructions." A woman's voice came throughout the room. "These spacesuits are designed to withstand the harsh environment of space. The carbon fiber and polyamide construction means your suit is both flexible and durable. Remember, your spacesuit is your lifeline." She finished as Adrien approached one of the suits.

Adrien stared at the suit, and carefully leaned forward. He closed his eyes and placed his head on it's chest, imagining a human inside of the suit. It was the closest thing he's come to human contact since he'd woken up. He longed for the warmth of another person. He could have sworn he felt it breathe. Adrien sighed, his own chest feeling empty as he opens his eyes and begins to enter the suit.

Adrien clambours towards the vault door, gripping the lever and pulling it to unlock the doors. The doors unlatch and allow him entry into a small room. He looks around, everything reflecting through his glass helmet as the door slides shut behind him.

"Slide the handle on the right to release the air pressure." The woman said, Adrien followed suit as he lifts his arm to pull down on the lever.  
Once pulled, the woman spoke again, "Your magnetic boots are now engaged. They can be deactivated using the control panel on your arm."

Adrien lifted his arm, looking at the panel in his suit that controlled his magnetic boots.

"Push the red button to release the air pressure." The robot instructed him. Adrien pushed the button without reluctance, the air whooshing out of the room before the outer doors sprang open.

"Tether attached. Have a wonderful time."

Adrien stared into outer space. All his time in the space ship, and not once had he actually stepped outside. It seemed like he had stepped into a different dimension. He lifted his foot off the platform, feeling the magnetic pull before it sucked his foot back down with a loud stomp.

Adrien shuffled forward, his eyes drawn upwards. At first, it was beautiful. But the longer he looked, the more painful it was. Being out in space, it was real. It was so jarring and painfully real. He was alone. Utterly and completely. There was no one out there. Amid the stars, there was just a vast emptiness. His breath increased and began to fog his helmet, his eyes darting across the galaxy. He could scream, and no one would hear him. He could die, and no one would know. He could just float away. And be free. Free of this loneliness that hung off him and weighed him down like bags of wet sand. Desperate for the touch of another human being, which he would never have again.

His vision began to blur, and he realized he was crying. The hot, warm tears ran down his cheeks and into his suit. There was nothing out here. Miles and miles of nothingness. It was all just… Space. Empty.

Adrien felt himself turn around and go back to the ship. His head hung low, despite the lack of gravity, and he felt himself forcing his body to cooperate. He shut the door behind him and stumbled inside. He began to viciously take off the suit, angry and wet tears still clogging his eyes. He rid himself of the cold, heavy suit- hugging himself as he looked back towards the door. They sat there, almost beckoning him. Taunting him. The doors had a purpose. They had a job. Adrien… He was purposeless. Useless. He wasn't even supposed to be there. His being there was a mistake.

Almost as if in a trance, Adrien found himself walking back to the doors. He pulled the lever, letting the door open and stepping inside the freezing room. The door shut behind him, leaving him inside the small room. A single door protected him from the reaches of space. He found his arm reaching out, and didn't stop himself as his fingers hovered over the red button. _Just push it… Push it and you won't be alone anymore. Push it and you're suffering will end._

His breath was shaking as he stared out into space. He could just float off and fall back asleep. It would be so… Peaceful. _Just push the button- damnit!_

His hand retracted so quick, it appeared he had been burned. Tears spilled over his eyes as he ripped open the lever and ran back into the room, his foot catching onto the vodka bottle and causing him to trip and collapse onto the floor.

 _He couldn't do it. He can't do anything right._ Adrien couldn't stop himself from shivering, his throat thick as he held back heart-wrenching sobs _. Why couldn't he just end it? Why?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **The Sleeping Girl**_

Adrien was lying in a fetal position, staring across the floor with an empty gaze. He had stopped crying. He felt numb. Almost as if forcing himself, Adrien pushed himself against the floor and slowly standing up. He felt his back crack loudly, a hand compressed against it as he staggered so he was standing fully. His head was throbbing as he looked up, finding himself in front of a hibernation capsule. He glanced at the person inside, suddenly doing a double-take. It was a girl.

She was lying peacefully inside of the glass pod, dressed in nothing but a tank top and shorts. She had long, dark blue hair that was spread around her head like a halo.

Adrien found himself moving closer, almost like he was dreaming. The girl's features were contrasted as he came closer, her cheekbones high and daunting, with a sharp jawline. He could see her pale, porcelain skin and thick eyelashes that remained tightly shut.

Adrien quickly looked towards the monitor on the side of her pod, which read her name; Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Marinette…" He whispered lightly to himself. He found himself drastically drawn to her, and he couldn't look away. Something warm was in his chest, and whatever it was, it felt good. His eyes traced the curves of her body, his mind made up.

Adrien moved quickly into an empty office, sitting down before an empty screen and scanning his ID band to turn it on. The monitor's menu popped up, and Adrien selected Directory.

"Please put in name of passenger." The machine had commanded him.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Adrien said eagerly waiting for something to come up.

"Searching passenger profiles." It loaded through many different names of the passengers. Then, stopping at Marinette's. A video pulled up. Adrien leaned forward, intrigued.

" _Passenger, 1456. I am a fashion designer."_ Her voice spoke. " _A new life away from home, is something I could tell years from now. To make contact with others and not just by our skills."_

Adrien grinned at her smiling face. " _You're father was a famous chef, how do you feel about that?"_ A male voice said to her.

" _No pressure right? I may be a fashion designer, but many know of who I am because of him."_ Her shoulder slumped and she continued, " _Even though my father was a chef, he would always tell me to live a life of adventure. So, here I am."_ The video finished.

* * *

Adrien walked down the hallway with more energy than he'd ever had on the ship. He was wearing a bathrobe and had a twinge of excitement in his eyes. He held a bowl of cereal, his classic large coffee and a portable monitor. Adrien made his way to a specific pod, seating himself in a metal chair beside it and looking eagerly towards the woman inside.

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng…_ He thought to himself as he looked at her beautiful face. He felt his heart flutter inside of him, and he couldn't stop smiling. Adrien put down his coffee and took his spoon out.

"Good morning." He said in a breathless tone. He forced himself to look away from her, and instead switched on the monitor in his hand. It blinked open an image of Marinette, and he pressed play.

" _We're starting over in every way. I'll have to figure out where to live, how to live, who my friends will be. It's like the first day of school. If the school bus took 120 years to get there._ " She laughed lightly, Adrien turned to her and grinned from ear to ear.

"You're a funny girl, Marinette."

* * *

"Do you ever read something and feel like it's written just for you?" Adrien asked Plagg, only turning his head in question.

"I don't do a lot of reading. Or reading at all. I don't need to." Plagg replied, sarcastically

"She's good." Adrien mumbled.

"Who's that?" Plagg questioned.

"Marinette."

"Oh, the sleeping girl. right?"

Adrien stood off of his bar stool and turned to Plagg, "You know, I'm not saying the universe is evil, but it sure has a nasty sense of humor." He growled under his breath.

"How is that? The universe doesn't have a personality." Plagg looked at him expectantly.

"You get to fly to another planet, but you'll die along the way. And you find the perfect woman right in front of you… Yet she's completely out of reach." Adrien signed turning his head to the ground, only losing hope.

* * *

Adrien was sitting on his bed, an empty tray of leftovers beside him as he was glued to the monitor screen in his hand.

" _Yeah, I'll miss Paris. Give me a cup of coffee and a seat on top of the Eiffel Tower and I could draw my sketches all day._ " Marinette said cheerfully.

Adrien smiled at her, his mind churning as he slowly turned his head to the bedside table. He froze as he stared at the booklets sprawled across the table, a screwdriver resting on top of the manual that read: Hibernation Pod.

Adrien felt an idea blooming in his mind, almost like an infection that spread through every corner of his head until he was set on it. He reluctantly began to look up, his eyes distant as he realized he had a plan.

* * *

Adrien slammed the book on the bar counter as Plagg whizzed around, stopping in front of Adrien. "Say you were trapped on a desert island, and you had the power to wish somebody there with you. You wouldn't be alone anymore. But you'd be stranding the person on the island. Would you make that wish?"

"I've never been on an island." Plagg stated simply.

"Well, let's not use that then. Let's say you figured out how to do something that would make your life a million times better, but you knew it was wrong and there's no taking it back. How do you do the math?" Adrien stared deeply into Plaggs robotic eyes, trying to find an answer.

"Adrien listen, these are not questions to ask a robot." Plagg said, causing Adrien to roll his eyes.

He huffed and sat down, glaring at the counter. "I know how to wake Marinette up." With a bit of coldness in his voice.

"That's good I guess. You could use someone else besides me." Plagg noted.

"I'd be stranding her here for the rest of her life."

"Well, you can't do that. It's called murder, Adrien."

"Then what can i do?!" Adrien threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You do have me." Plagg said, quietly.

Adrien gave Plagg a hard look. "You're not human, Plagg." Adrien swiftly moved his hand and hit Plagg square in the chest. He didn't move as Adrien began to pester him. "See? You don't even feel that," Plagg turned his head in question. "And you don't even mind!"

* * *

Adrien stood in front of Marinette's pod, clutching the hibernation pod manual to his chest. He was a mechanic. He could wake her up. He could not be alone anymore. He longed for the touch of another, let alone someone so beautiful.

It was wrong. He knew this, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had a chance of being with someone else. No longer being alone. But could he really condone someone to the same fate as himself? Could he ever forgive himself? Could _she_ ever forgive him?

Adrien felt at a crossroads. He couldn't decide which choice to employ.

* * *

Adrien slammed his knuckles into the punching bag, feeling the hard leather against his skin. His hair was longer now, and was whipped around as he ducked and landed a hard upper-cut on the inanimate object. The bag flew backwards before he delivered a barrage of punches.

 _It would be murder._

 **BAM!**

 _He wouldn't be so damn lonely._

 **BAM!**

 _She would hate him._

 **BAM!**

 _He loved her._

 **BAM!**

Sweat rolled down his forehead as he panted for breath, his biceps flexed in the dim lighting of the workout room. His muscles were toned and gleaming with a coat of sweat that glinted in the fluorescent glow.

* * *

"No more Marinette talk. I'm over it. I'm moving on." Adrien told Plagg sternly. The android only stared at Adrien as he polished another glass. "You won't even hear me speak of her name again, Plagg. I'm over it. It would be wrong." He took a sip of his whiskey and placed it back on the counter.

"Good, now you can focus on other things I guess. Camembert?"

"Only because I'm _done_ talking about her."

* * *

Adrien stood in front of his mirror, his mind made up. "I'm just going to shave my beard. That's it." He took the scissors and started to slice away at it. Pieces falling to the counter below. Adrien's hand stopped moving and his eyes stared right back at him in the mirror. His heart aching, knowing what it wanted to do. "Don't do it," Adrien pleaded with himself. "Please… Don't do it…" His voice cried out, quietly.

* * *

Adrien felt weighed down as he entered the pod chamber. But it wasn't the set of tools he was carrying that dragged him down. Guilt sat on his shoulders, constantly reminding him of what he was about to do. And yet, he didn't stop.

Adrien marched towards Marinette's capsule, trying not to look at her face. It would be too much. He set down the tool crib beside the pod and crouched down, working fast before he changed his mind. He couldn't stand being alone anymore.

Adrien screwed off the control panel, carefully pulling out his wire cutters. With the utmost of care, Adrien began to snip the wires. He had the handbook flipped open beside him and his portable monitor, showing him what he needed to do. He tried to ignore the fact that he was dooming the girl he loved. But dammit, call him selfish, he didn't care.

He glanced up at her face, then quickly down knowing he'd regret not doing it. Sparks began to fly from the wiring as he worked, brows furrowed in concentration. Multiple orange circuitry was nestled inside the machine. Glancing towards the manual, Adrien carefully traced a single wire with his forefinger, praying it was the correct one, and pulled it. He turned and pulled a damaged circuit out of his tool box, replacing the working one with a malfunctioning one. The machine slowly began to glow, the lights flickering as the metal pod began to fill with gas. Adrien stared in awe, his mouth agape in shock as he became merely inches away from touching another living, breathing human being. He watched as her chest began to rise and fall, the shockwaves restarting her heartbeat. Adrien crept closer, unable to look away as Marinette began to awaken. Her eyelids fluttered as the capsule began to open with a hiss of gas escaping from inside. As the lid continued to open slowly, he widened his eyes and ducked down. His heart was hammering as he began to hastily gather his tools. She couldn't see him now. If she did, she would know he woke her up.

Adrien stood back up, holding his tool box and staring at Marinette. The capsule was almost fully open now, and with a final clunk of metal, it was finished. The monitor popped up, revealing the same holographic woman who had woken him previously.

"Good morning, Marinette. How are you feeling?" The familiar voice was heard through his ears. Adrien clutched his tools tightly, giving Marinette one last look as her eyes began to open. He scurried away, tripping over himself to distance him and the pod.

"It's perfectly normal to feel confused. You just spent 120 years in suspended animation." He heard as he ran out of the large room.

Adrien rounded the corner, bounding into his suite and throwing the tools into the open tool crib near the couch. He looks around frantically before running to his drawers and dropping the Hibernation Pod Manual into it and burying it beneath a pile of clothes. He felt like he was covering up a murder.

Adrien collapsed onto his bed, his breathing rapid as his eyes darted around the room in panic. _What had he done?!_ He held his head in his hands as his skin began to turn red, sweat building on his brow. _What had he done_.

The door to his suit rolled open, Adrien standing before it. He appeared hesitant as he carefully stepped through and began to walk down the hallway. Taking the elevator down, he arrives at the Grand Concourse. His stomach sinks as he trudged into the large room, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Grand Concourse." The robot said, echoing through the atrium.

"Hello? Anybody?" He heard a female voice call out. A figure could be seen through the water fountain. Once the figure came into view, there she stood looking off into the distance. Marinette's blue hair flowing behind her.

"Hello." He replied, more sternly then he wanted to. Marinette turned towards his sudden voice.

"Hi, are you passenger or crew?" Marinette quickly started walking towards Adrien. Adrien follow suit, walking towards her almost in a daze. Her eyes were big and full of questions.

"Passenger. Adrien Agreste."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Do you know what's going on? No one else from my row woke up." Her words were quick and full of worry.

"Same for me." He replied nervously. _Why did he do this?_

"The crew is supposed to wake up a month before we do, but I haven't seen anyone since i woke up."

"The crew is still asleep." His hands were now getting grimey from the sweat that had formed.

"Are you saying no one is awake?" Marinette leaned her head to the side.

"Just me."

"Just you?" She questioned him.

"It's just us." He said in a rush.

"Who's going to land the ship in a few weeks?" Her face turned pale as her worry grew.

Adrien led Marinette down the hall in silence, both of them shy and awkward in their own way. They soon arrived at the Observatory, Adrien's breath speeding up as he turned towards her.

"We will arrive in approximately 89 years." A mechanical male voice spoke.

"Eighty-nine years?" Marinette asked.

"The other passengers aren't late waking up. We were early."

"We need help. Where's the crew?"

"The crew's in a secure hibernation room. Everything important, the controls, the reactors, the engines... It's all behind firewalls. There's no way through." His head tilted downward to the floor.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A year and three weeks." Adrien said, his voice ice.

"A year and three weeks?" Marinette repeated, her eyes distant as they began to unfocus. She stumbled backwards, almost as if she couldn't hold herself up as the world began to shrink around her. The blood pounded in her ears. Her heart began to pound in her chest. Her hands shook. Her feet tingled. Her vision began to become fuzzy. She had to go back to sleep. This had to be some sick dream.

"We have to go back to sleep…" Marinette turned herself from the hologram and began to run in the other direction. Her stomach felt twisted in knots. She felt lightheaded. She _had_ to get back to sleep. Adrien chased after her, alarmed at her reaction, knowing deep down that he was the one who did this to her.

Marinette bounded into the pod chamber, her neck twisting around as her breathing began to become gasping gulps of air.

"I can't find my pod… I can't find my pod… I can't find my pod… I can't find my pod… _I can't find my pod…_ " Marinette repeated over and over. Her body spinning around desperately to locate her pod. She took off in a random direction, panting out belts of air while tears began to cloud her eyes and streak down her face. Adrien ran after her, his feet slapping against the floor as he enwrapped his strong arms around her small mid-section, hugging her from behind and holding her as she began to squirm wildly.

"It doesn't matter!" Adrien yelled, his voice commanding yet kind. "It doesn't matter."

Leading Marinette to her pod, he looked at her with guilt in his eyes, "Putting somebody into hibernation requires special equipment. Remember the facility where they put us under, all the procedures we went through? These pods are designed to keep us in hibernation, to wake us up at the right time, but they can't put us back to sleep."

"But there has to be a way… There has to be." Her eyes fell in the floor.

* * *

 _Grand Concourse_

The lights switched with a mechanical echo, suddenly producing a dark blue glow across the ship. The light was dark and peaceful, creating a dreamy atmosphere.

"9:00. Nighttime." Adrien broke the silence between them.

"I know I should be working the problem, but... I can't even keep my eyes open." Marinette said, tiredly.

"You just came out of hibernation. It's going to be a couple of days before you're 100%.You should get some rest."

"Think I'm gonna have to."

"I'll walk you to your cabin." Adrien offered.

"No, it's okay. I'll be alright."

"Okay. Good night, Marinette."

"More than a year? I can't imagine. It must have been so hard for you." Marinette looked at him with sad eyes.

"It was." His voice almost broke into a cry.

"Good night, Adrien." Marinette turned and walked slowly in the elevator, taking everything that had happened.

"Please buckle up and secure any loose items." The elevator played over the speaker. Adrien watched the elevator doors slide shut, as if they were sealing her fate. There was no turning back. He couldn't take back what he had just done. He felt his inner morales collide with each other, but one was overpowering the others. He gingerly touched his arms, and began to smile bitterly. It was his love for her. And he knew that was good enough.


End file.
